Peach Blossoms and Red Ink
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: The silence that feels my head and the warm feeling that spreads out from my core as I sigh contently in your arms. If I could I would stay here in your embrace forever cling to this blissful dream like state. Even with you gone I still feel your arms around me, holding me close to your warmth. Momo & Aizen Momo's point of view -inspspired by the song : Innocents by Avril


Rated:K+

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

read on my readers read on! ^-^

* * *

PEACH BLOSSOMS AND RED INK  
I wake to a start this morning realizing that I'm late. I rush to make myself presentable only to realize that I fell asleep in your room and that you are nowhere to be seen, the only evidence that you were here is your captions Haori that was draped over me while I was asleep. I smell like you…your scent of old scrolls, ink and pine mixed with some other scent that is just you. Smiling I rush from your sleeping quarters toward squad one.

Something's off I thought to myself as I make it to the courtyard of squad one then I notice what it is. It's you…you're there with me but nailed twenty feet up to the white wall, ran through with your own zanpakutō. I look in disbelief at your corpse surrounded by red ripples of your blood hoping that it's not you…praying that it's not you but unfortunately it is. It's all I could do was scream and then he appears…Gin Ichimaru smiling and being merry. "My…my... look what Sōsuke has gotten his self into this time?" Laughed the fox who took your death so lightly, I attacked him in a blind rage ignoring the fact that others were coming to see what had caused me to scream.

Right as my blade was about to meet flesh it came into contact with metal, not just any metal but the metal of the zanpakutō, Wabisuke , thus causing my blade to increase its weight a tenfold. I stagger slightly from the unexpected increase of weight before attacking again as Izuru-Fukutaichō, the wielder of the miserable man, calls out for me to stop and think about what I am doing. I ignore him and continued my attack calling upon my shikai only to fail due to Shirō-chan intervening and having me put into imprisonment.

I waited until Hitsugaya-Taichō left before I escaped… it was a little foolish of him to create the barrier since it could be easily broken from the inside not the outside. I was about to use my kidō after centering myself when Rangiku appeared. She smiled a sad smile and handed me a note saying "We found this while searching Aizen-Taichō's living quarters. If any other captain had found this then you would have never seen it but Captain was the one who found it and asked me to give this to you."

I nodded and smiled sadly thinking that your last words were to me. I waited until Matsumoto-Fukutaichō left before I opened your letter.

_** "Dear Momo,**_  
_** The fact that you are reading this means that I was murdered I knew that it was only a matter of time before I was cornered and disposed of by Hitsugaya-Taichō. Your dear sweet friend isn't what he appears to be he's plotting to hold a rebellion to destroy the soul society and to over throw the soul king. I overheard him talking to one of his followers while I was coming back from the captain's meeting, the same day that he told you to watch out for Ichimaru-Taichō. I fear for your safety. It would be best if you left before he turns on you and kills you as well. I wish you the best of luck Momo Hinamori-Fukutaichō.**_  
_** Best wishes,**_  
_** Sōsuke Aizen -former Taichō of squad 5-"**_

Fear filled me as I fought to hold back tears. I was shocked to say the least but how could my best friend do such a thing. Centering myself I followed your advice and escaped from the cell that your murder had put me in. Moving silently I made my way back to the fifth division barracks. I stopped short of my destination when I heard the faint sound of spilling blood. I followed the noise and the fluctuation of spiritual pressure. When I got there I saw you standing with your back toward me.

"A...Aizen-Taichō what are y...you." I paused and looked at you in the pale moon light as you turned around. "Hello Hinamori-Fukutaichō what a pleasant surprise that you're here." Aizen smiled at her and continued "I was just investigating this incident when you appeared…it looks like Hitsugaya-Taichō is already putting his plan into action."  
"Captain you…you were dead I saw you pinned to the wall with your own zanpakutō …how could you be hear?" I whispered and watched wide eyed as he drew me into his embrace upon sensing my distress. "My dear sweet peach blossom it was only an illusion." Aizen-Taichō stated reassuringly, I relaxed into his embrace inhaling his unique scent. "Momo I can't let you leave here now that you've seen me."

"But Captain I won't tell anyone that you're still alive…I don't want Hitsugaya-Taichō killing you." I stated looking into his honey brown orbs. "I know that you won't tell anyone my sweet peach blossom…I can't let you leave since you seen what happened in this room …because you see I killed all of these people." I shook my head and buried it into his chest saying "No you couldn't you said that Hitsugaya-Taichō was the one who killed them, that he's the traitor."

"Oh you poor sweet naïve little girl…you see Toshiro Hitsugaya is not the traitor…I'm the traitor." Aizen-Taichō stated, my eyes widened from the statement. "I'm sorry Momo about this…also I'll do you a little favor before I go since it would be cruel of me to make you live an empty life without me, I'll be merciful and end it for you." Aizen stated as he tilted my head up and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips.  
The silence that feels my head and the warm feeling that spreads out from my core as I sigh contently in your arms. If I could I would stay here in your embrace forever cling to this blissful dream like state. Even with you gone I still feel your arms around me, holding me close to your warmth. I feel you pull your sword from me causing blood to fall from the wound in my chest as I fall backwards onto the bamboo floor. I hear shouts and gasps followed by murky yells as I start to lose consciousness.

Gasping I pull one more ragged breath into my lungs as the darkness clouding my vision takes my sight and awareness with it.


End file.
